It has become popular to employ various types of disposable items in containers for various industries and in everyday life. These disposable items can be dry or moist paper towels, towelettes, napkins, or other items used for cleaner or as a treatment. These containers are typically stored under cabinets or on top of a counter. In any event, it is always beneficial to have the containers within reach of the user and more desirable if the container was not on the counter. For example, if the container is resting on the counter and the counter needs to be cleaned, the container must always be moved around; similarly, if a spill occurs on the counter then the container may continuously need to be cleaned. There is therefore a need to have the container within reach of a user but not necessarily under a cabinets or on top of a counter. The present invention solves the current need by providing an easy mounting bracket that can be used with a container to mount the container to a wall or surface.